


all the based on the episode

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 189

Runningman team had finished their Australian filming finally. They were supposed to sleep early to save energy for more filming the next day.

Rain, Jong Kook’s roommate was taking another shower because of the wild dance session in Jaesuk-Suk Jin room. That left Jong Kook alone in his comfortable bed next to Marilyn Monroe’s picture.

Well, not for long.

Gwang Soo, the troublemaker giraffe suddenly barked into his room.

“Hyung, now it’s your turn.”

Jong Kook who was reading romance novel (in English, of course) raised his eyebrows in question.

“My turn what?” Jong Kook asked, a bit annoyed because he just came to the good part when the man had finally met his ex-fiancée once again after the long journey to the wild side of Africa.

“Don’t play innocent Hyung.” Gwang Soo smiled, “Your turn for night stretching of course,” he said, sitting on the edge of Jong Kook’s bed without permission.

Jong Kook would likely to glare, but Gwang Soo used the supermilisecond of his chance when Jong Kook was still confused to grab both of the muscular legs and raised them high.

“Yah!”

Jong Kook almost threw his book to the grinning idiot in front of him.

“There’s camera installed in this room!”

“They had turned it off,” Gwang Soo answered calmly.

Jong Kook bit his lips, “Ji-hoon will be back soon….”

“We could say we’re doing night exercise for your back problem.”

At that, Jong Kook finally gave up.

“Don’t be too rough…” Jong Kook said, and let his legs to get spread by his boyfriend.

“As much as I want to get revenge for that painful legs stretching you did to us all, I just can’t Hyung, I love you too much,” Gwang Soo whispered in all smile, leaning his body to kiss Jong Kook’s lips while spreading the legs more.

“You’re being cheesy…” Jong Kook gritted his teeth. The pain slowly came to him.

“I thought you like cheesy line like one in your favorite book,” Gwang Soo said, pointing at the book Jong Kook put on his side.

Jong Kook grinned. He waited for Gwang Soo to laugh along with him but hear nothing.

When Jong Kook saw Gwang Soo again, the younger man was looking at him with serious expression.

“Hyung…”

“No,” Jong Kook quickly rejected, “You know the rules. No sex before, and during filming.”

“It’s not fair,” Gwang Soo whined, “You purposely wear sleeveless shirt, looking hot and let me spread your legs like that, I just can’t…”

“Hyung?”

Ji-hoon just finished his shower and walked to his room when he saw both of runningman members inside, with a pose that would make everyone misunderstand.

“Night stretching?” Ji-hoon guessed, smiling ear to ear.

Gwang Soo and Jong Kook looked at each other before answering almost in sync.

“I can help, let me help,” the world famous star added and Gwang Soo could feel a death glare sent to him by the older man.


	2. 196

When Jong Kook saw them for the first time, he thought he was dreaming. Or Cha Tae Hyun had mixed his orange juice with vodka and Jong Kook ended up drunk without him notice.

Whichever it was, Jong Kook knew that they were not real. How else you could explain multiple Gwang Soo in your living room. Either Gwang Soo moved in light speed to eat ramyun, watching tv, walking on treadmill, and drinking coffee exactly at the same time, or Jong Kook was simply hallucinating from eating too much chicken breast.

“Uh, Gwang Soo yah?” Jong Kook spoke up with eyes wandering over for not really sure himself which Gwang Soo he should look at.

“Yes Hyung?” The 4 Gwang Soo answered at the same time.

Jong Kook massaged his temple, trying to relax his nerve. Maybe it would help the hallucination to disappear.

One of Gwang Soo who was busy watching TV came to him.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” The TV Gwang Soo said softly, approaching his hyung to help him sit on the nearest chair.

Jong Kook smiled, lifting his head in a hope that he will find the one and only Gwang Soo he ever love.

But Gwang Soo were still 4.

Jong Kook hold his whimper. He was confused and it was kind of scary and he missed his “real” dumb boyfriend so much.

But when Ramyun Gwang Soo came with cup of tea for his hyung, treadmill Gwang Soo turned off the equipment to focus on his lover, coffee Gwang Soo across Jong Kook hold his hyung’s hand gently to reassure him and TV Gwang Soo clinging to Jong Kook from behind, Jong Kook knew that the “real” Gwang Soo was still there with him.

“They” are the real Gwang Soo  
“I found a bottle of super power liquid and I got Lolol power. That’s why I’m multiplying.” The 4 Gwang Soo explained at the same time while pampering Jong Kook with kiss and hug. And Jong Kook could only nod and accept the explanation because really. It didn’t matter anymore.

Having 4 dumb boyfriends sure would tiring, but Jong Kook had to admit that it was entertaining to watch dumb Gwang Soo quarrel with other dumb Gwang Soo over who will sit beside their hyung while watching tv.

It was fun, really fun

until the 4 Gwang Soo decided that it’s time to do the night activity.


	3. 221

"Forget it Gwang Soo-yah, you're not helping."

"No Hyung, trust me. I will do it just fine. Just let me help you okay."

Jong Kook sighed. Knowing his boyfriend too well, he really was reluctant. But who could say no to those eyes.

"Okay, I'll trust you," Jong Kook said, still a bit hesitant.

Gwang Soo hold back his grin and instead cleared his throat.

"Okay hyung, lift your chin up and look at me," Gwang Soo commanded in his super low manly voice.

Jong Kook did as he told. He let the younger man cupped his protruded chin to immobilize him. Slowly, Jong Kook saw Gwang Soo's face become much closer to his own face, and

*kiss*

"Yah, see, you're not helping me at all, just go away you pervert."

"No hyung, I'm sorry, I was carried away. Now I'm serious. Let me help you clean the dust on your eyes, Hyung, Hyung"


	4. 222

"Gwang Soo-yah, do I gain weight?"

Gwang Soo's ears perked up upon hearing his hyung's question. He could feel his heart stop by a second and cold sweat running down his back.

"Yes Hyung? I mean, No, really you are not. You're in perfect shape as ever." Gwang Soo added, obviously stuttered. He got up from his leisure position on their big king size bed to approach his beloved boyfriend who was standing in front of the mirror.

"You see, the pants really didn't fit me last time.."

"Nothing wrong with your size, blame the pants," Gwang Soo quickly added, trying to assure his older boyfriend so they don't need to spend half a year eating only salad and a drop of olive oil if he's lucky.

"The stylist hyung, maybe she's still drunk, or mistaken someone's pants with yours. So many possibility Hyung and one thing I'm so sure that you're still in shape." Gwang Soo explained as best as he could, all the while looking straight to his hyung's small eyes to calm him down.

Kim Jong Kook bit his bottom lip and Gwang Soo knew he need to assure his boyfriend better if he wanted to avoid living in the Gym for the rest of their life.

"It's difficult for old people to maintain their shape, especially tummy.." Jong Kook said in very sad tone that made Gwang Soo's heart torn. If only he could stop the time for his hyung, he would willingly do it even if he need to fight Chronos.

"Hyung trust me, I know your body better than anyone else."

literally , he wanted to add, but that would be unnecessary for now.

"My mom?"

"Yeah, except your mom (or maybe not). The thing is hyung, I know how you look with or without clothes and every time I saw you walking around our house, naked- after you took shower- you look great." Gwang Soo said in very serious tone that Jong Kook couldn't help but blush.

"I hold your waist like this every single day and you never heard me complain, and that's because hyung only get better I'm just too shy to voice that out.

"You have the most perfect body in the world Hyung, I'm as your boyfriend had said that. Please believe me hyung."

Gwang Soo gave his warmest, most charming smile for closing act. That's it, he had told Jong Kook everything to have his hyung gain back his self-confidence. Gwang Soo actually wanted to tell him how he will love the older man nonetheless whether he was in perfect shape or not. But knowing Jong Kook, Gwang Soo decided that he could say that in other time.

Jong Kook smiled. Even after living together for almost year more, he couldn't get used to cheesy line Gwang Soo liked to shout out.

"Are you sure?" Jong Kook whispered, smiling bright with his famous half-moon eyes watching his taller boyfriend playfully.

"Do this and this feels great on your palms?" Jong Kook said, now seductively, guiding Gwang Soo's hands to move from his hips to his bums.

Gwang Soo nodded in response, mouth shut tight to prevent him from drooling.

"How about these?" Jong Kook continued, now bringing Gwang Soo's hands closer to his boobs.

"Hyung." Gwang Soo cleared his throat, "You know my schedule for today. Why are you so cruel."

Gwang Soo hold his tears when he heard his manager ringing their doorbell, ready to pick him up for his filming.

Jong Kook laughed.


	5. 180

“I won Gwang Soo yah.”

Gwang Soo smiled at his happy hyung warmly and concentrated on his driving again.

Usually Kim Jong Kook wouldn’t allow anyone to drive but not for that day. His child-like hyung-ie decided that he wanted to take time admiring his gold horse trophy as much as he could before sleep. So Gwang Soo took charge of driving and bringing all their stuff while Jong Kook immersed on his new toy.

“They praise my dishes so high. I bet I really am able to do anything if I wanted to, right Gwang Soo?”

Gwang Soo answered with a nod, holding himself for remind his hyung that Song Kyung Ah had made the dishes, not him. And it hurt him a bit to hear his hyung in such joy for winning when Gwang Soo’s dish got bad critiques. But then again, Jong Kook’s unawareness was nothing new and he dates the man knowing the consequences of accepting his good and bad sides anyway.

Arrived home, Jong Kook immediately put his new trophy to his bed side table, probably wanted to sleep and wake up with his new trophy as the first thing he saw.

Gwang Soo was about to change his clothes when Jong Kook nudged at his pants, looking at him with his cute small eyes.

“I can cook now, I can make whatever you want to eat,” Jong Kook said proudly and Gwang Soo couldn’t help but wonder where had his Hyung get all the confidence when he only managed to make one chicken dish (with the help of his partner).

“So, what do you want to eat Gwang Soo yah?” Jong Kook asked.

Gwang Soo thought for a moment. He looked at the clock on their bedroom wall. Too late for dinner and he was not hungry anyway, except for one thing he craved so much at this hour.

“I want you.

“ I want to eat you hyung,” Gwang Soo finished, eyes dangerously dark.

“That’s… not what I mean..” Jong Kook sighed, but let the younger man pulled him closer by gripping on his hips rather tightly.


	6. 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uhh... Gwang Soo yah.."
> 
> "Yes hyung?"
> 
> "Are you sure it's your thumb?"
> 
> ""Mmm.. Yes, why?"
> 
> "Uh I thought it would be.. Woa woa hold on! It still come in?"
> 
> " *giggles* well hyung, all my limbs are long remember?"
> 
> " *moans* I.. Mom is right, I'm dating a monster.."
> 
> " *grin* wait till I use my middle finger."

“Kwang Soo’s thumb is so long!” Kim Jong Kook stated for what Lee Kwang Soo believed was the 14th time in that day alone.

Kwang Soo just grinned to avoid embarrassing his over-excited boyfriend. Besides, it counted as a compliment, right?

They had a short break between the filming and the staff had allowed them to rest in the room filled with snacks and beverages.

Kwang Soo was having his caffeine intake in peace when the bored Jong Kook –since he wouldn’t touch any of that high calories sweets moreover poisonous drink with sweetener— decided to approach him and hopped onto the unoccupied sofa right beside the frowning Giraffe.

“Give me your hand,” Jong Kook commanded with a child-like expression and Kwang Soo obligated quickly. One thing Kwang Soo learned after living with Kookie is that his hyung loves to fiddle with things whenever his hands are free. And for now Kwang Soo’s long fingers had caught his interest.

“Your thumb is really long,” Jong Kook mumbled while playing with it.

Kwang Soo had to close his eyes to calm his nerves, “ Hyung, you already said that…”

For f*cking 15 times.  
“Well, they are all long, but your thumbs are extraordinary.” Jong Kook shrugged, slightly pouting, “They are unnecessary long,” he added grinning, and Kwang Soo felt his eyebrows twitch from annoyance.

Kwang Soo was about to snap when he closed his mouth abruptly, suddenly remembering something.

The taller man smiled before whispering to his boyfriend about a myth that he had heard from his friend.

“Hyung, did you know that the size of a man's penis is thrice the length of his thumb?”

Kwang Soo grinned when his lover froze for a moment, with eyes as big as marbles- They’re big considering the actual size of Jong Kook’s eyes.

He watched the older man gulped down veeeery slowly and tried to form a sentence but failed miserably. Kwang Soo tried to look into him but his hyung’s gaze was everywhere. When he finally fixed his eyes to his lover, the PD called and Kwang Soo noticed his hyung exhaling in relief.

After that his hyung stopped talking about his fingers all over. Kwang Soo was not happy though. Because Jong Kook was obviously avoiding him. One of the things Kwang Soo hated about Jong Kook was how sensitive he could be about some issue and his habit of running whenever he felt uncomfortable. If Kwang Soo was a coward by nature, Jong Kook was a coward in social aspect.

Even after the filming ended and they were alone in Jong Kook’s car, his hyung was still fidgeting and avoiding Kwang Soo’s eyes. That was when Kwang Soo decided that his hyung need to calm his ass down.

Their mouths crashed as gently as Kwang Soo could manage with all the lust he felt at that time. Jong Kook blinked, but gave in to the soft lips that burned his like fire melting a marshmallow. Jong Kook hummed to compliment his boyfriend’s ability of using his tongue when suddenly Kwang Soo pulled away, making the latter moan, unsatisfied.

“So Hyung,” Gwang Soo started, wiping the saliva around his mouth, “I’m sorry, I should have known you don’t like adult topics mentioned in public.” He pouted, making his already big brown eyes even bigger with puppy face effect.

Jong Kook frowned, “Oh, no that’s not the case, I’m cool with that,” he quickly added, “I was distracted and couldn’t get my head straight, did I make you worried? I’m sorry,” he said, scratching his head.

“Oh.” Kwang Soo felt relieved then he blinked. He thought for a moment before carefully asked, “Hyung, were you…” He put his finger on his lips, “Are you thinking about that myth this whole time?”

Jong Kook’s face became so red Kwang Soo had to hold his laughter with his hands.

“NO! I’m…No, it’s...”

“Hyung, you’re too easy to read,” Kwang Soo said in adoration.

“So do you think it is true?” Kwang Soo asked, now grinning ear to ear.

“You idiot,” Jong Kook snapped, “How do I know that?”

“Hyung you have mine inside you for so many times already, you cannot tell?”

Jong Kook’s face was as red as traffic light now, and he had to bite his lower lip in order to stop whimpering in embarrassment.

“Yah you…” Jong Kook couldn’t continue and instead he took a deep breath and focused on driving.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence but Jong Kook was naïve if he thought his boyfriend would give up on the matter.

“So hyung, is my penis thrice the length of my loooong thumb?” Kwang Soo tried again once they reached their shared apartment.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I remember how long your, *inhales* your cock is and compare it with your oversized thumbs.”

“If my thumb is oversized, then my erect penis will probably feel like gigantic monster when inside you hyung,” Kwang Soo awed.

“Now you know why I couldn’t walk straight in the morning,” Jong Kook mumbled but regretted it as soon as he saw Kwang Soo’s nasty grin.

“Okay then, let’s have a simple experiment,” Kwang Soo began, dragging the older man to their bedroom, “Let’s see if the myth is true or not.”

“Yeah, just strip and put your thumb and cock side by side,” Jong Kook said, rolling his eyes. He sat on the edge of their bed to pull out his socks when Kwang Soo leaned in to claim his lover’s mouth as passionate as ever. He didn’t forget to trap the bigger man’s body with his long arms.

“Hyung, I need your cooperation for this mission,” Kwang Soo said once their mouths were free.

“I don’t want to compare the size, I want to compare whether they give different feel when I’m using each of them to you.”

Jong Kook didn’t get the chance to giving out opinion because his lips were captured once again by Kwang Soo’s as soon as he finished talking. He only moaned in protest when Kwang Soo pushed his chest slowly to make him lied on his back.

“Is it really necessary?” Jong Kook asked when Kwang Soo began stripping himself.

“Well, don’t say like it’s only me who’s curious,” Kwang Soo pouted before began helping his hyung with his clothes, “My pervert hyung,” Kwang Soo sang, dodging a smack from the older man while grinning.

*****

“Okay Hyung, look at me, what is this?”

Jong Kook gasped for air, trying to stop his tremble when the thick object entered him slowly. He tried to not looking anywhere else except his lover’s eyes beaming in excitement above him.

“Uh, I don’t know, it’s quite thick but not so much…” Jong Kook thought carefully. He closed his eyes in attempt to improve his sense of touch in particular area.

“Ah, thumb,” Jong Kook answered breathlessly, half moaning when the object bent inside him in such a cruel way.

“Hyung is right,” Kwang Soo said, kissing the tip of his lover’s nose for the reward.

“Now hyung, what is this?” Kwang Soo asked again, pulling out his thumb and nudging the entrance with another object.

Jong Kook growled, “How do I know if it’s not even inside me!?”

“Oh, hyung wants this inside you already?”

“No, I mean, yah-”

Jong Kook arched his back when his hole was stretched slowly.

“The tip is already inside,” Kwang Soo informed him, just in case his hyung didn’t notice.

“It’s thick, damn, are you always this thick?” Jong Kook gasped some more air for his lungs, “Your dick. Kwangsoo, you're too big. I'm stretched around your wide girth.”

“Oh, do you want me to pull it out?” Kwang Soo offered, a bit panic.

“Are you dumb?” Jong Kook hissed, “Don’t be so mean….”

Kwang Soo made a silent “O” and smiled sheepishly, “Well then hyung. Since you got it right too, let’s move on to the next question.”

“So, is this one 3 times longer than the first one?” Kwang Soo asked after had made sure he had pushed all the length inside his lover.

Jong Kook was trying to control his breathing, eyes closed and mouth hanging open to stay still in composure.

“Damn you’re long,” he said finally after a long pause.

“That’s not what I’m asking hyung…”

“I know you idiot,” Jong Kook gritted his teeth, didn’t dare to move too much, “As for the question, how do I know if you didn’t put your thumb inside me in full length?”

“I didn’t?”

Jong Kook tilted his head, “I’m pretty sure I only feel the tip of it inside me earlier.”

“Then we have to re-do this,” Kwang Soo said and hurriedly pulled out his cock.

“Woah, yah you, don’t you dare!”

“Why?”

“Why pull it out I’m already adjusted to the size just now.”

“But our experiment…”

“You think I care about that stupid myth? Yah Kwang Soo.”

Kwang Soo gulped down and was about to retreat when Jong Kook rose up to face him. The latter was glaring at him and Kwang Soo thought he would get a punch or kick but instead, the commander stayed still on his sitting position.

Jong Kook breathed out. He gave Kwang Soo a pout before using his own hands to spread his butt cheeks.

“Look, I’m already stretched,” he said, protruding his lower lips, “Do something you idiot.”

Kwang Soo held his breath to slow his heartbeat-to no avail of course-. Slowly, he crawled to his awaiting hyung and put his hands on each of Jong Kook’s knees before nearing their face to give the sweet, pure out of love kisses. Like one he gave when he decided that he wants to spend the rest of his life with his mental support.

“Do me,” Jong Kook whispered as soon as their lips parted. He leaned on his back once again while covering his burning face, waiting for Kwang Soo who surely would do his job properly now.

Kwang Soo hated when Jong Kook covered his face while they were having sex. But looking back at how his hyung had begged to be fucked, even doing aegyo on bed, Kwang Soo wanted nothing but to praise his hyung for his effort. If it had to be in the form of tolerance to his other behavior, then Kwang Soo couldn’t really protest.

“Hyung, I’m going to move now,” Kwang Soo said once he’s fully inside his hyung once again. He saw a small nod and began pounding with all the strength he had left after filming Runningman. He must admit that all the training in the gym with the Sparta was showing great results.

******

“So, we didn’t get the answer till the end,” Kwang Soo said, looking at his hyung who was trying to sleep beside him.

“Use ruler or whatever, I don’t care.”

Kwang Soo exhaled, “So it was really just an excuse to get sex.”

“Yah,” Jong Kook snapped, rolling on his position to face his boyfriend, “I’m not. I was curious at first but you make the process difficult.”

“It’ll only take a minute hyung, If you let me insert my thumb again we could have the answer by now.”

“Yah, do you think I can feel anything smaller than your dick after you stretch me like that?” Jong Kook could feel his face heating up after that, and even more when he saw how Kwang Soo smiled so proudly upon hearing that.

“Then Hyung,” Kwang Soo leaned to his side and waited till Jong Kook looked at him, “We can use your mouth instead.”

“What,” Jong Kook raised his eyebrows. But before he could protest, Kwang Soo shoved his thumb to his mouth.

“….I khan bhite hyou nhow..”

“So, how is it?” Kwang Soo asked, ignoring the mean look Jong Kook thrown at him.

“Hmmhh hwell…” Jong Kook thought while sucking on the thumb.

“Bwhahh, I don’t know,” He said, pulled out the thumb forcefully with his hand, “I don’t remember how long your penis is inside my mouth.”

Kwang Soo blinked and that’s when Jong Kook realized he probably had given him unnecessary ideas.

“Then the next would be fellatio play.”

“You, sleep outside.”


	7. idol dance

“Gang Soo yah, I can shove you if I need to…”

“Go on then.”

Gwang So glared back to his boyfriend, his long lean body effectively blocking the only door in that room.

Today the Running Man members had dance lesson before shooting the opening scenes. They only had 30 minutes to remember the dance steps before recording the actual thing and Jog Kook’s idiot boyfriend decided to interfere on his precious time by acting like a child.

Kim Jong Kok sighed. He massaged his temples to calm his nerves down.

“Gwang So yah, they will look for us,” Jog Kook tried again, using his sweet irresistible voice. He thought about adding a smile but his face muscles were already doing a hard job to maintain his calm expression instead of growling back or snapping.

Gwang So slumped back, adding a pout to his full lips for more dramatic effect.

“I don’t like it Hyung. Why do they have to put you with 2 sexy ladies in a separate room? You can have your lesson in the same room like all of us,” Gang Soo said, eyes watering and Jng Kook almost fell for his kicked-puppy trick all over again if not because of ap Jin telling him to hurry up.

“Look Gwng Soo, You are the one who drooling over sexy young ladies, not me. Besides, there’s also Suk Ji Hyung’s group remember?

“C’mon, we have to go, they’re looking for us,” Jong Kok tried, almost begging.

Gwang So was still pouting and Jog Kook almost lost his temper. But fighting before shooting would be hell (what would betrayer Girin do in front of the camera later?) and Jong Kok preferred a peaceful life more than anything.

“Say Gwng Soo yah,” Jog Kook began, and Gwng Soo immediately lifted his head, curious.

“It’s all for you,” Jong Kok said, grinning.

“What do you mean Hyung?”

Gwang So eyes got bigger when Jng Kook catched his mouth with his own. The grip of the commander was too strong Gwng Soo didn’t have any choice but to surrender (not that he wants to avoid this hot mess inviting lips of his boyfriend though).

“Gwang So yah, I’m learning Sistar’s dance step, you know that don’t you?” Jong Kok spoke after releasing their mouth. Gwang oo nodded awkwardly. Their faces were still very close to each other. Gwang So could barely see anything but his hyung’s lips forming words.

“Do you know why I’m trying so hard to memorize the dance step perfectly? It’s for you, baby,” Jong Kok added, now fixing his small mesmerizing eyes on the innocent pair not so far from his.

“You don’t mean,” Gwng Soo mumbled, gulping down all the saliva before drooling.

Jong Kok nodded, grinning. Never thought he would feel grateful for his boyfriend’s pervert level.

He patted Gwang So’s back before releasing him. Much to his relief, the tall man didn’t stop him when Jong Kok walked past him to reach the door knob.

He paused when Gwang So’s larger hand stopped him.

“Tonight?” Gwang So asked, still in doubt that his hyung would granted him with this much of service only for him.

“Anytime you want, until you satisfied,” Jong ook replied and he could see his lover almost lost his consciousness upon hearing it.

Seeing how bright his lover now was, Jng Kook decided that it was safe for him to leave their waiting room. Turning the doorknob and greeted his awaiting manager, they were heading to dance studio when they heard the Giraffe chirped.

“Hyung, I’ll buy popcorn!”

Gap Jn raised his eyebrows while the latter only smiled.

That day, Jong Kok opening got the most (mixed) reaction and Gwng Soo was no doubt cheering him the loudest.


	8. 160

"Hyung, I'll help you clean up."

Gwang Soo smiled when mud covered Kim Jong Kook obediently lifted his head and let the younger man rubbed the dirt away. He poured water to dissolve the hardened mud around Jong Kook's mouth.

It probably had become a habit of his. Gwang Soo realized, when His hyung spontaneously opened up his mouth to catch the liquid.

The taller man chuckled, and Jong Kook glared in response, realizing that they're still in the middle of filming. Jong Kook quickly left and only agreed to take the wet towel Gwang Soo offered.

"I thought i was having a deja vu when you open your mouth with my touch."

"Yah, shut up." Jong Kook whispered, turning his back toward camera in purpose so that his scowling face wouldn't get caught in camera.

*******

"Hyung, let me help you," Gwang Soo offered, half of his body already inside Jong Kook's shower stall. He grinned back to angry hyung of his while playing with his duck toy. Who knows the squeaking sound from it could calm down the tiger?

"Yah, you, people might see," Kim Jong Kook tried, looking around nervously. No one was there but there was still a chance that one of the members or staff came to use the shower room.

"Lock the room, had check it twice," the younger man said, with proud expression of -I did exactly like how you taught me- face.

"No one will come."

"But no time for us," Jong Kook exhaled heavily, dodging his head so Gwang Soo can't kiss him.

"Besides, seriously Gwang Soo yah, what's wrong with you today, you touched me too much in front of camera."

"But you like it hyung," Gwang Soo defended himself, pouting slightly to his rubber ducky.

"And it's your fault anyway," Gwang Soo said, "looking so sexy in summer."

"What was that, a compliment?" Jong Kook smirked, but he was lying if he said he doesn't like Gwang Soo's honesty.

"Can't help, summer is my element," Jong Kook mumbled and decided that they had taking too much time talking already. He turned on the shower and tilted his head so the water could hit every spot of his mud covered body when he suddenly felt warm arms circling his body in tight embrace.

"Hyung, I'll help you, washing only, no groping I promise,

"I only want to be near you," Gwang Soo whispered, and Jong Kook finally let him.

"But promise me hyung."

Jong Kook grunted, eyes closed to enjoy the head massage Gwang Soo gave him.

"Don't try to look sexier ok, not outside our room," Gwang Soo pleaded. Jong Kook laughed, but didn't answer.

The next day of the filming with shinwa members, Kim Jong Kook appeared sleeveless.


	9. based on that eps with soccer player

"Hyung aren't you too much?"

Gwang Soo scowled, looking at his hyung who just smiled in return. Simply clueless that he had cross the line, again.

He's too strong to make a joke

He doesn't know how to control his power

Gwang soo thought of what Yoo Jaesuk had told him about his bulky hyung.

But that doesn't mean he can go overboard every single time

"Hyung, I'm hurt," Gwang Soo tried again with a pout. This time Jong Kook noticed the hurting face of his boyfriend and felt guilty.

He walked toward his pouting Kirin to give him a pat but he suddenly stop.

Gwang Soo didn't need to turn his head to know who was walking behind him. His boyfriend was smiling ear to ear and calling Evra name with such adoration that annoyed him a lot.

Who knows he was actually capable to hate Jong Kook's squealing voice? Especially when he use that tone to shout other man's name. The usually sweet cutie pie jiggly voice was nothing but a really annoying big mosquito voice in his ears.

No wonder all of his senior told him to shut up

Gwang Soo made sulking face that came unnoticed by the commander because his lover had all his attention for his favorite soccer player now.

"Yah, cheer up, we still have filming left."

Gwang Soo turned his head only to meet eyes with the Ace. She giggled while looking back and forth to Gwang Soo and Jong Kook-who still head over heels toward Evra.

"He flirt with every athletes that came to our show."

"Oppa is not like that. He's just worshiping them. He still loves you the most"

Gwang Soo blushed, "You only guess."

"Yeah, but I'm the ace and I'm confident with my instinct," Ji hyo replied with her infamous smug face.

Gwang Soo exhaled. The big sister decided to give an encouragement pat hard on his back.

"it's not true, then make it real. You said yourself that he's all yours to have." Ji Hyo added, referring to Gwang Soo's unplanned-drunk-confession in the Bar after filming runningman. Resulting to the sulking Jong Kook for almost a month with terrible consequence of no touching nor breath around me-rules.

Ji Hyo laughed at Gwang Soo's expression upon mentioning of the past tragedy before left him to get her make up retouch.

Then make it real

He's all yours to have

Gwang Soo wiped his sweating forehead while looking at his boyfriend who still chatted happily with his idol.

Well, a little revenge won't hurt right

*******

They got another long break before filming.

Jong kook who had spent the night before watching his favorite drama until midnight was now so sleepy that he decided to take a nap in his van.

It was not even half an hour when he suddenly heard the door opened by someone with a key.

Guessing that it was his manager or staff, he decided to ignore it and continue to sleep. He couldn't though, especially when he felt someone climbed up to his seat, crawling from the edge to his defenseless form slowly yet surely.

"Yah," Jong Kook snapped open his eyes and found his shirt bulging definitely because his stupid boyfriend decided to stuff his head inside with no logical reason.

"What are you doing?" Jong Kook asked in case Gwang Soo actually has explanation for his weird behavior.

"Having my coffee break."

Jong kook rolled his eyes.

"I know hyung don't drink coffee that's why you sleep here instead of joining us. You can continue your nap, don't mind me," Gwang Soo said and Jong Kook felt like slapping his face.

Jong Kook grunted when his sensitive bud being licked all of sudden.

"Yah."

"Mmm?"

"Does," Jong Kook moaned, grabbing Gwang Soo's shoulder in his attempt to stop him from teasing his nipple any further, "Does my body taste like coffee to you?"

It should be heard as a comeback joke but Jong Kook doubt it sounds like one especially in situation like this.

"Mm... Your skin color almost match my favorite mocha latte" Gwang Soo answered before sucking the nearest nipple to his mouth.

Jong Kook had moaned half way before he realized where he was and covered his mouth. He thanked Gapjin to bring van with darkest window film.

His drifted mind was forced to come back when Gwang Soo decided to play with both of his nipples. Jong Kook's shirt was already folded to his neck, revealing his chest and his boyfriend's head who was still enjoying his meal down there.

"Gwang Soo yah, we don't have enough time for this," Jong Kook reminded him, but did nothing to stop. He really didn't know if he should stop him or let him continue. Logically it's better to stop before being discovered. But the one who would suffer the most was him anyway.

"We still have filming.."

"Mmhm"

"I need to be on character..."

"Nghm.."

Jong Kook hold his breath to calm himself before explained more of the reasons to stop now, " I can't be the commander if I'm limping."

Gwang Soo gave the puckered bud one more lick before tweaking it with his fingers, "Who said that I'm going to fuck you?"

"You won't?" Jong kook blinked twice, one in confusion and two for the pain.

Gwang Soo grinned in victory when his phone rang. He checked his watch and quickly fixed Jong Kook's shirt for him.

Jong Kook froze,puzzled, and even more speechless when not long after that the door of his van was opened by Gapjin.

"Hyung, they will start filming soon," Gapjin spoke as flat as possible while looking at the lover suspiciously.

Gapjin gave a death glare to Gwang Soo (who was in ready to fight pose himself) before closing the door.

Gwang Soo growled to the innocent door, "Okay hyung let's go," he then said cheerfully.

"But... Yah.."

"Yes Hyung?" Gwang Soo smiled while pulling his boyfriend to the awaiting team mates.

"I.. I'm sure we still have time, bathroom break?" Jong Kook suggested while covering his chest desperately. He knew his hope had all gone when Evra greeted him and the PD told them that the cameras will rolling in 3..2..1..

*****

"Hyung, are they still hard?" Gwang Soo whispered when the second shooter of their opponent was busy adjusting their ball. He couldn't help but smile so wide whenever he looked at his side and found his hyung covering his chest with troubled look.

"Maybe you should ask how hard my fist will land on your nose later," Jong Kook gritted his teeth, but made sure that it would like a gentle smile in camera.

Gwang Soo licked his lips, nervous. He tried his best to get focused on the game but it was hard to forget the threat.

"Challenge!" Yoo Jae Suk shouted.

That day, Kirin got a new nickname, but (thankfully) no new nose.


	10. based on sexy pic from fanmeet

Lee Gwng Soo stared at the attachment e-mail he just received from Hha.

Little teaser before you get the real thing tonight. it said.

Gwang So licked his bottom lip slowly. He was about to start imagining more from that single photo of his boyfriend when the door bell rang.

"Hyung~!" He chirped as soon as the door was opened. Kim Jng Kook greeted his boyfriend with gentle smile. The smile he only could show when the camera is not rolling.

"I miss you so much hyung," Gwng Soo said between kisses. His long arms circling the smaller man possessively.

"Yah, Gwag Soo, i miss you too, uh.. stop will you?"

Gwng Soo realized the awkward tone on his boyfriend's voice and turned his head, only to find Gajin standing not far from them with poker face.

Gwag Soo put his best intimidating glare and tightening his hug. Gajin rolled his eyes.

"I'll put your bag here and go home. Tomorrow I'll deliver the rest of your belongings around noon," Gapin said in monotone while putting the bag he mentioned inside and headed out.

"Thanks," Jong Kok muffled, patting Gapjn's back. The least he could do with his face still buried on Gwag Soo's chest. Gpjin grumbled as an answer and ready to step down when he quickly turned his head like he just remembered something.

"Make sure you already wear something when I come by tomorrow noon, and warn your boyfriend to not overdo it, I don't want to get scold by producer because you're limping."

"Yah! Shut up," Jong Kok shouted, face all red. He sighed when his manager had really gone and tried to free himself from Gwag Soo's arms.

"I hate Gajin hyung..." Gwag Soo said to nobody while helping his hyung with his backpack.

"Why? Because he's rude sometime? But he's actually a nice person, only lack of smile," Jong Kok explained. He sat down to take off his shoes and waited for his boyfriend to lock the door before holding his hand and walked inside.

"No, because he's always near you, more than me."

Jong Kok exhaled.

"Look, we already talk about this... he is my..."

"I know hyung, but I can't help to not get jealous. He seems to know a lot about you too. Are you two.. Have you..."

Gwang So had to stop his questioning because his lips met Jon Kook's. Only for a second though, because it's hard for Jon Kook to stay on his tip toes.

"Don't bother to get jealous, you know that I'm yours,

"Damn, why are you so tall," He complained right after the quick peck.

Gwang So paused for a brief moment before smiling wide, "Do I need to crouch down so we can have the longer session?" He teased. Jog Kook smiled, satisfied that his little action had make his lover forget about his worry. But as sweet as the invitation sounds, he really wanted to rest his body from the exhaustion of traveling to Hong Kong with fellow running man members.

"Later, let me have shower first," he promised.

"Oh, hyung," Gwag Soo stopped him, "let me join you," he grinned, remembering his wild imagination that came after he saw the picture Haa sent to him.

*************

It was only for 4 fucking days  
Yes I know, but i miss you so much I'll get crazy if I don't touch you now  
Gwng Soo smiled in victory when his hyung returned the kisses if not more aggressively. The cold tile around them is very much a contrast compared to their heating bodies. Their heavy panting was echoing on that small space they occupied together. Tracing the very well sculpted body with his own hands, Gwng Soo couldn't be more proud with his satisfying love life.

"Hyung, Hah hyung sent me a picture of the event, " Gwan Soo said after taking a break from heavy make out session. Jong Kok humming, obviously didn't care about the topic and start nibbling on his lover's neck.

"The picture of you, wet," Gwag Soo whispered, unconsciously licking his suddenly dry lips, "wet hair, wet shirt, revealing your body line to everyone in that concert hall."

Jong Kok stopped when he heard Gang Soo's heavy breathing. He gulped down and asked with small voice, "You mad?"

Gwang So shook his head before kissing his hyung's cheek, "Jealous yes, but not mad," He said and took a step back, "and more of curious than jealous."

He stopped right outside the shower stall before turning the water on.

The droplet of water hit Jong Kok's perfectly combed hair before reaching down below and wetting his white v-neck shirt. Gwag Soo didn't have to wait long before the water reveals everything under the thin garment his lover wore that night.

Jong Kok had his gaze to the ground automatically to avoid the water hit his small eyes. He chuckled in silence when he realized the reason his boyfriend attack him as soon as they entered the bathroom and didn't give him time to take off his clothes first.

Gwag Soo knew that Jng Kook hate to have his hair ruined, and the possibility of catching cold after hitting water with clothes on. In normal circumstance, Gwng Soo would be a dead meat. He was lucky though, because right now the tiger of the house was pretty much horny too. And he didn't mind putting a little show to excite both of them.

He combed his brown hair with his fingers slowly. Lifting his head, Jong Kok let the water hit his face and neck in slow motion. He tilted his head before giving his lover a sexy grin, inviting him without word to explore perfectly tanned skin of his.

Jong Kok purposely stroked his chest, making the fabric pressed flat on his burning skin, and he could feel his own small bud poking from below. He took a glance to his lover and smiled even more to find Gwag Soo stared dumbfound, almost drooling.

"Well, why don't you join me?" Jog Kook said with sweet voice of his, almost singing.

Gwang So tried to shake his head but only managed to awkwardly move his head in weird direction with eyes still fixed on the older man.

Jong Kok pouted. He thought for a moment before shrugging, "Okay then," he said before turning on his back.

Gwang So almost lost conscious when the sight of Jong ook's plump butt coming to his vision. Still on his short, he could see nothing but the color of the dark blue fabric, but the shape, gosh, even thick denim pants won't be able to hide the perfection of his ass. The wet short was sticking on him like second skin, showing the curve of the sinful body part like some kind of wetsuits –but more erotic, somehow, at least in Gwag Soo’s opinion-.

Gwang So was too mesmerized by the beautiful sight that he didn’t realize Jog Kook had turn off the water.

“Hyung don’t go.” Gwag Soo grabbed the thick arm of the commander before the latter walked out.

“What, you had ignored me until now,” Jon Kook pouted, wiping his face with his big fluffy towel.

Blame your curvy ass for that, Gwng Soo thought.

“Hyung,” Gwng Soo began, “I want to have you,” He said, circling his arms around the narrow waist of his lover before searching for the pair of eyes to see the answer.

Gwang So’s voice was low and husky, sending goose bump all over Jog Kook’s body every time he heard it in close distant.

“Now?” Jong Kok answered breathy, “Here?” He added, and Gwng Soo nodded.

“Bathtub?” Gwag Soo offered.

And Jong Kok didn’t need to answer that because his boyfriend already started claiming his mouth and undressing him.


	11. 138

They were talking about the Runing Man recording that just ended. To be the truth, it was Lee Gwang Soo talking non stop, mostly complimenting his boyfriend’s ability to gulp down the water in one go (which—in Gwang Soo’s opinion—was thanks to his *cough* training Jong Kok in private *cough*), the school uniforms that suit them ( “hyung looks so cute, so young, so hot...”, “Ya Gwang Soo-yah,.... you’re cute too....”), and the muscle show, thanks for the PD to make them play in swimming pool again (“Hyung, shouldn’t I be mad? I’m supposed to be the only one allowed to see your abs,” he’d said with a pout, which caused Jong Kok to blush madly).

Kim Jong Kok of course felt glad that his boyfriend had enjoyed the filming despite the tiring mission and long hours of shooting. He kept nodding and smiling to his lover who was still in high spirit, now talking about the guests and their long legs but still cannot beat his height blahblahblah.

But that small green thing that kept popping innocently from Gwng Soo’s backpack made him curious. It didn’t take long for him to realize what that was. It was obviously an eyemask he used when they were filming earlier. And the fluttering butterfly in his stomach told him that his boyfriend was definitely up to something, again.

They arrived in their apartment complex safely, and were going up to their floor when Gwng Soo opened his mouth, “Hyung,” he said carefully, “can I try something?” Kim Jong Kook sighed when Gwang Soo used that puppy eyes once again, but he could saw the not-so-innocent-desire burning on his lover’s eyes too. And he couldn’t help but get more curious.

“Using eyemask?” he said, pointing to his backpack. Gwng Soo grinned, “I asked the PD to give me this, it suited you so much I don’t think other eyemask would have the same effect.”

They arrived in front of their apartment door when Gwang Soo began to trap him in complete darkness. This eyemask is doing a good job, he thought midway.

“Why do I have to wear this when we’re not even in bed yet?” Km Jog Kook complained, but fixed the eyemask anyway so it was placed properly.

Lee Gwng Soo chuckled, “Hyung, you thought I’m going to use it in bed? Quite the pervert, aren’t you?”

Jong Kok felt his ears burnt red with embarrassment, “Ya! Shut up!” he barked, unconcerned if their neighbors might hear it, then tripped on the step. Lucky that his tall boyfriend caught him in time before his sharp nose crashed on the floor.

“Hyung! Be careful, let me guide you!”

“No, leave me alone,” he knew he was being stubborn, but his immense pride wouldn’t let the younger man lead his way as if he was an old man.

He couldn’t open the eyemask, though, because Gwng Soo created a rule where he must not touch the mask until the game ended—and he had dumbly agreed to that rule.

“Think of it as self-straining-challenge, hyung. I mean like, is the commander still the commander even without his eyesight?” Lee Gwag Soo suggested, and Kim Jong Kook who liked to challenge himself to prove himself better than anyone (oh yes, he really has the sparta spirit, is that even a surprise?) had agreed to it.

He could barely walk toward the living room, palms glued to the wall, concentrating hard to get the direction right while getting distracted many times by the giggling giraffe and his inappropriate touch to his ass. He sighed in relieve when he finally felt the soft cushion of their sofa.

Lee Gwang oo smiled from ear to ear, it was just so adorable to see his hyung got all so serious in their house, just because of the little mission he gave. He was really proud though, to saw how the older man dealt with the darkness just fine and unrivaled calm to find his way, especially when he became more certain with each step he took.

When his boyfriend finally reached the goal, Lee Gang Soo was about to grope his butt for reward but the commander quickly caught his arm and twisted him to the ground.

“HYUNG, oww oww it’s me it’s me!!” Gwag Soo yelped in pain, tried to free himself in vain.

“Serves you right... you and this stupid game..” Jog Kook grunted, but he released Gwang Soo immediately. He might not be able to see his boyfriend’s condition, but his scream was pretty serious and he didn’t want to hurt him permanently.

Lee Gwag Soo checked his arms, wondering if it were still attached, and exhaled in relief, “You’re really such a meanie,” he said, stood up and snuggled on his lover’s chest, a fake tear rolled down his cheek.

“We… well, it’s your fault for toying with me…!” Jong ook tried to sound irritated when in fact, he really wanted to apologize for roughing him up.

“Toying with you?” Gwag Soo smirked, “nope, this is what you call toying!” he said before he bit one of the visible nipple through his tight T-shirt.

Jong Koo yelped, stumbling backward from the force and landed on a *thankfully* soft couch. The startled commander couldn’t fight back when Gwang Soo abruptly pulled up his shirt, making the half hardened nipples became fully perked from the sudden cold air hitting his bare chest.

“Stay still, hyung,” Gwng Soo said in a low voice, and Jong Kook couldn’t help but obey. He let the younger man held both his hands on his side. Still in darkness, Jng Kook could only wait for what would come next, and he moaned when he felt the wet tongue of Gwang Soo hit the tip of his sensitive nipple.

It’s a common knowledge that Kim Jon Kook hate it when people touched his chest. And some people had guessed it right, that the reason was how easy his nipples puckered even with a slight touch, or on their own accord, making the small buds clearly visible whenever he wore only one layer of cloth, no matter how thick the fabric are.

Ki Jong Kok moaned loudly when Gwang Soo sucked his nipple hard, the lack of sight made his pleasure doubled several notch.

“Hyung, how about we put another rule here?” Gang Soo said, planting kisses on the side of his delicious thin lips, “… that you cannot move your hand until I let you?”

A complete dominance. Kim Jog Kook realized what his dongsaeng asked of him, that this game was already ridiculous from the start, that he didn’t have to comply to his request.

But when his lover began squeezing his penis hard until he could swore that stars were twinkling inside the eyemask, with that sexy voice promising him a satisfying night, and how he would make him cum so hard he may lose consciousness, the mighty Kim Jog Kook lost all coherent thoughts and he was willing to do whatever his lover wants, as long as he got the release as soon as possible.

Jong Kok thrashed when Gwag Soo began licking his balls up to the tip of his cock, his shaft was clenched to ensure he won’t come before Gwng Soo allowed so. His hands flew to grab the nearest cushion beside him, resisting the urge to reach for his boyfriend’s hair that probably still near his dick because god he was licked and sucked like a lollipop. But he promised not to use his hands, and he had pride. Just one more minute, he encouraged himself, hold on for one more second, because he was sure that his boyfriend was not cruel enough to let him suffer for too long in this helpless state.

Right?

Gwang oo couldn’t be more proud to saw how hard his hyung tried to keep up with his silly rules. It was kind of cruel, he admitted to himself, to gave him so much stimulation while being blindfolded. But Gwang Soo had his reason, he pulled out his fingers from the still tight hole and searched for something in his abandoned backpack.

“Gwang Soo yah... i.. i...”

Gwang So kissed the older man’s nose to calm him down, “Wait hyung, I still have something more for you... ah, here they are,” ong Kook felt the younger man kissed him before something cold was shoved into him. That small hard object was soon went deep inside, thanks to the preparations by Gang Soo’s long fingers.

His question was muffled by the deep kiss, and suddenly he heard a click and that small object inside his butt began vibrating.

Jong Kok arched his back in shock, pulling away from the kiss.

“Do you like it?” was probably the worst question he ever heard in this situation.

He was sure he was on the verge of madness when Gang Soo started to bit his neck while his hands groped his ass. He couldn’t help but let out a high pitched whimpers when that small, nasty, unidentified object nudged him near his sweet spot—almost there, but never there—and his lover mouth traced down the sharp jaw, leaving wet trails along the heavily corded neck, and finally tugged on the nipple, teasing the erected buds until KJK felt like explode.

Gwang oo smiled when their small room was filled with the sweet melody of Jng Kook’s high pitched moans. Other than for performing, his hyung rarely let out his natural voice. This naggy hyung even kept his voice in control all the time. So wang Soo took it as an accomplishment every time his hyung let out that almost feminine voice, which indicated how he couldn’t control, or he just didn’t give a damn because he enjoyed his sex with Gwang Soo so much.

He felt his hyung grinding him, trying to get as much contact as possible from his mentally bounded situation. Really, this hyung’s willpower to follow the rules were no Joke. Gwang oo took Jog Kook’s right hand softly before planting a kiss on his palm, “Do you want to touch me hyung?” and he felt the grip tightened as the answer.

“You may,” was the last sentence he said before his face was grabbed roughly by the hands of the commander, and Jng Kook didn’t wait another second to eat his face, his blindfold made it hard for him to find the lips right away.

Gwag Soo was startled, or rather, he was terrified; it felt like a tiger was munching on his face, but the older man suddenly stopped, and held his face just an inch away, “Hyung...” he said with face full of saliva.

“Take… Out… That stupid… toy, now…” Km Jong Kook gritted his teeth, and Gwang Soo couldn’t help but whimper then nodded.

“I don’t want anything inside me beside yours,” he added, and Gwang Soo was struck with sudden guilt, to let something other than his dick inside the most private area of his precious lover.

Gwng Soo bit his lower lip and nodded, pulled the cable that connected to the vibrator as fast as he could (which makes commander squirmed in pain), and the toy was safely out.

He made sure to loosen up the hole once more since his erected penis was probably thrice as big as the toy (“I can’t see so I cannot judge..” “But hyung, you have mine inside you so many times, you should know the size of my cock by heart now,” “ *blushed* Yah, stop talking you...”).

Gang Soo cherished that tight and hot sensation that trapped his dick so much. He was too busy playing with Jong Kook’s body that he forgot about his own erection. They didn’t have to wait for long, though, considering the amount of time they spend for foreplay, just a few thrusts on the right spot and Jong Kook’s ring of muscles were already tightened, forcing his dongsaeng to cum inside, eyes shut as his body was exploding with pleasure. Soon KJK followed.

When the limp cock left him, Jng Kook stilled for a moment before he decided that the game was over and it was time for him to finally took out the eyemask.

The sudden flood of light attacked his eyes and he flinched, but when he looked down, he found his boyfriend spread-eagled on the floor. “I’m tired..” he complained before closing his eyes, probably sleeping.

He would help his boyfriend moved to the much comfortable bed of course, but that will be later, because first he needed to take care of the dripping cement from his body. As much as he wanted to rest, he really hate stains on his rugs and sheets.

Stepping inside the bathroom, im Jog Kook fixed his dampened hair before slowly, his eyes went wide then screamed in shock and rage for the unreasonable amount of kiss marks decorating his body.


	12. 156

It was just like any other day.  
The usual heat, the usual lust, the usual pleasure taking control over his body. The familiar scent of his precious boyfriend suffocating his mind. They were close, so close to each other that he could feel the smooth skin rub against his, radiating the heat to his own. Taking a break from the deep kiss, they smiled to each other when their eyes met.  
“Do you want me?” His lover asked teasingly. Gwang Soo nodded, touching their nose before giving the older man space to turn around.  
Jong Kook rest his hands on the table, accentuating his butt to Gwang Soo’s direction. He turned his head to look at his Gwang Soo in the eyes.  
“As you please,” he whispered, a smile decorating his smug face. Gwang Soo grinned in return. Raising his hands slowly to place each of them on the side of Jong Kook’s inviting butt. Gwang Soo swallowed down before taking down the pants carefully…..  
“Yah! Are you crazy! Why would you do that,” Jong Kook snapped at the trembling Kirin. His face was red from the embarrassment he got earlier.

They were in the middle of shooting running man with 2NE1. A stupid theme about aliens that want nothing but water from earth. And now they were fighting with each other only to have a drop of water for their team.

Kim Jong Kook managed to find the big container full of water. He was pouring the water while protecting it from other team when Gwang Soo came to him and took down his pants for a display.

Kim Jong Kook gaped. It was only for a millisecond, and he was sure that they will censor it later. But it was still embarrassing to have your butt caught in front of camera. Especially for a man that famous as humble muscle man.

“I’m sorry hyung I don’t mean it,” Gwang Soo stuttered, trying to explain his rude behavior.

Jong Kook inhaled deeply, still pissed off. But the camera was still rolling and he couldn’t let young children seeing their hero kill people because of rage.

Gwang Soo knew that. He bowed once again and grab his hyung’s arm when the camera was not focusing on them.

“I’m sorry hyung, it’s became like habit, because you were leaning on the table so,” Gwang Soo explained, and Jong Kook didn’t feel like hearing the rest of the excuse. His face was already burning from embarrassment without hearing the graphic description of how his boyfriend lusting over him in the set.

“Then,” Jong Kook said while sighing, “ Let’s stop doing it till you had fix your bad habit then,” Jong Kook made a settlement and Gwang Soo paled.


	13. 137

His stares were intense, more intense than before, and he can’t help but shiver.

Lee Gwng Soo cannot forget the look Kim Jong Kook gave him before their match in the ring.

He is so used to be the prey of the tiger in Running Man, so people won’t think much about that scene. But that’s not the hyung I know, Gwang Soo thought.

After the filming ended, they went separately with Jong Kook to his manager’s car and Gwng Soo to his, then they are dropped in front of their apartment.

We can’t let people know about us, that’s what Jong ook had told him. Sometimes Jong Kook is too image-conscious for Gwag Soo’s liking, but how can he blame him? Gwang Soo knows the struggle of One Man, until he is able to held his head high up again after all the bad reputation he got in the past.

He really is an inspirational man, his only one mental support, and also a loveable lover, Gang Soo thought.

They arrived in front of their apartment door, and as Gwang Soo predicted, this talkative hyung didn’t say a word on the way to their shared room.

Gang Soo realized his hyung was in a bad mood since the filming started, especially in the middle of their mission, and Gang Soo knew what scene had made him like that.

“Hyung,” Gwag Soo begins, “are you jealous?”

The bulky guy freezes midway in untying his shoes for a second, then replies, “Why, do I have to?”

“Yes, you don’t have to. Because it’s only for the show and I’m sure my hyung—who is older than me—is mature enough to not get upset over silly things like that,” Gwng Soo says straightforwardly. People may think that he’s a naive and obedient young man, but he also had his delinquent side too, which comes out if he wants to.

Jong Kok grumbles and continues untying his shoes, then he stands up gingerly.

“Hyung, you hurt yourself again?”, Gwag Soo shows his concern by grabbing Jong Kook’s arm to help him to stand up, but the older guy swats his hand away.That’s when Gwng Soo has had enough of this stubborn man.

“Really hyung, how many times do I have to tell you not push yourself too much? I really don’t have time to visit you everyday in hospital like last time.”

“Who said that I’m going to the hospital? I’m fine, it’s just that that tuna noona was so heavy my muscles are aching! Now let me go…!”

But Gwng Soo refuses to let go of that gigantic arm, dragging him all the way to their bed room. He knows his hyung can always fight back if he wants to, and Jong Kook didn’t even try, which means he doesn’t mind, or too weak to fight back.

The tall man only lets go of the arm after closing the door and began searching for the oil medicine, “Do you want massage or bath first?”

“....bath..”

Gwag Soo chuckles, his hyung is really just too cute it should be illegal, and he’s glad that he’s the only one in this universe who knows that side of the mighty commander. He puts the bottle of herbal oil on the side table and comes to his hyung who still had this I’m-upset-but-I-don’t-know-the-reason pose.

Closing the gap between them till his chest touched that back full of corded muscle, Gang Soo begins exploring his hyung’s tummy up to his chest, trying to calming down his emotional lover.

“I think... you look great with her..” that sentence makes Gwng Soo stops nibbling his hyung’s ear.

“Hyung...”

“You look happy too, when you were playing that pepero game. Seriously, Gang Soo yah, what did you see in me? You’re still young, maybe you should find a woman and get married,” Jog Kook finally said it, looking more and more depressed after releasing his thought. To hear his hyung whimpers—a small noise that he manages to catch because of their close distance—he feels like he may begin to cry too if not because they always have this kind of conversation in, like, once a month, and he grows tired of it. For the conversation, not for the older man.

He kisses the shorter man’s cheek and tightens his hug, “Hyung, it is you that I love,” Gwng Soo knows that that is enough to calm him down, and he only needs to show more of his affection later, with real action, on their bed, all night long if he needs to.

Gwang oo lifts the commander’s shirt, caressing his perfectly-shaped abs, while his other hand goes lower to unbuttons KJK’s pants. “Let’s take a bath,” he said, “I’ll give you the pepero kiss as much as you want.”

Upon hearing that, KJK turns his body to face his abnormally tall lover and helps him undresses too, “I don’t want that high-sugar-high-calorie-stick,” he said smiling, “I just want your kiss.”


	14. samsun cm

“H..hyung...”

“I know... just hold on,” Kim Jog Kook whispered while to the camera, a smile was playing on his lips.

“Your butt... It’s right on top of my...”

“Calm down Gwng Soo yah... After this one, I promise,” he continued to act like it was normal. Didn’t he know that it was hard on him too? To be so close to his face while his *cough* half erected manhood poked his butt, and this dongsaeng of his kept shaking and tumbling instead of stayed still, until he bumped his body on the slight bulge right beneath him.

Really, he couldn’t get how his lover was turned on easily everytime they make a light contact in the set. He knew that the younger man was in the age when he wants nothing but sex. Sometimes he thought that he was too old for this overactive relationship, how he wanted a peaceful romantic kind of relationship that was more suited to his mature age. But men doesn’t choose their fate, or mate, even for the mighty commander. If must have kinky sex every night, so be it, as long as he can have Lee Gang Soo for himself.

Gwang So let him down after they accomplished the mission to make R-shape. They panted and complained that the mission were not as easy as they thought (eventhough the reason for Kang Gay and the rest of the guys’ complaints were different, they don’t need to know that). They continued with the shooting till midnight.

All the while Jong Kook tok a glance to his giraffe, relieved that the tall guy seemed composed and not as desperate as before. This shooting was tiring him and he wants nothing but to have a nice bath and sleep early. Maybe his lover would ask him to have a meal together but Jong Kook never liked to eat before bed, so he need to thought up a good reason to reject the request.

“Hyung, after this....”

Oh here we go, Jong ook thought as Gwng Soo opened his mouth when they’re in the hallway to their dressing room. He needed an impeccable reason to avoid that pathetic puppy eyes.

“... your promise...” said Gwng Soo, he was closing the door and locking it. His gaze changed from the usual insecure eyes to predator. Jog Kook felt a shiver ran down his spine.

“Oh...” was the only answer he could muttered.

Damn, why does this guy has so much libido.  
Gwng Soo closed the distant between them in instant, making the usually threatening sparta had no choice but to step back.

“Gwan Soo yah, you see, we’re still in the office, Gwag Soo yah...” Jong Kook tried to stop him from touching him, but it seemed the young man didn’t give a fuck, and continued to corner him till his back met the hard surface of the table chest at the end of the room.

“But you promised...” there, his usual puppy eyes.

He really is a good actor, Jong Kok thought.

He sighed when his younger lover began kissing and caressing his face. Aside of his stamina, he really didn’t like doing it in any other place but their house. The cleaning after, the lack of comfort, and the thrill that people would hear their voice. For the latter, maybe that was the reason why his lover liked to do it in random places.

All the excuses he thought carefully were vanished though, when his horny partner started palming his cock and squeezed it hard enough to make Jong Kok snapped out from his deep thought.

Jong Kook gasped, he shoved Gwng Soo’s shoulder, but his body refused to listen to him, his knees gave way instead, so that he must use Gwng Soo’s shoulder as a support, his breathing ragged.

They already spent enough night together for them to know each other’s weakness, especially Gwng Soo, because despite of the scary appearance he gave in Running Man, this old hyung of his is really awkward when coming to relationship and became passive if not submissive. One of the secret charm of the tiger.

Gwng Soo lowered his body untill he’s in the same height as the older man, his head was tilted to have a better look of his hyung who kept his head down, his face completely hidden from Gwag Soo’s eyes. He was trembling by now, hands were busy between holding on and stopping Gwag Soo’s incredible handjob.

“Hyung, look at me,” Gwag Soo whispered, and when he got no answer, he touched their forehead together and gave a slight nudge so his hyung was facing him, before claiming the thin lips like he always did, and Jong Kok answered the kiss without hesitation.

He’s finally in the mood, Gwag Soo kept his hyung busy with a passionate kiss, his hand managed to freed the growing bulge, the other hand palmed his firm butt. He stroke the thick thigh and lifted it slowly, so that now he completely supported his lover’s body. Carefully he put him on top of the table chest, letting his hyung to rest his head on the wall, while Gwng Soo started exploring his neck.

“Oh God,” Jong Kok mumbled when he found himself trapped between the wall and Gwng Soo’s body, he lied on his back on top of the cold, uncomfortable furniture, with his legs spread wide apart, giving Gwng Soo, who stood between his thigh, an easy access to his butt right in front of his face.

“Hyung,” Gwang Soo stared at him deeply before kissing the buldge in front him, “I love you”.

And who can say no to those eyes?

Jong Kok cursed in his mind silently as he let the younger man gripped him. How could he let him took control like that. But Jog Kook could’t care less when Gwang Soo began to stripped his pants off, showering him with soft kisses all the while.

He couldn’t hid his embarrassment when his manhood popped out proudly once it was released from the tight pants he wore. He fixed his gaze to his right side where really, there were nothing interesting there. He really wanted to close his legs but Gwang Soo won’t move from his spot.

“Hyung, you’re cute” wang Soo giggled, not stopping his attempt to get rid of his own pants as fast as he could.

“Shut up...” Jong Kok mumbled with a deep sigh, he heard a popping sound from the tiny bottle wang Soo pulled out from his pocket, and automatically preparing himself from what to come next.

Kim Jong Kok squirmed at the cold sensation he felt down below. Trying to forget the discomfort he felt when wang Soo fingered him slowly.

“I wonder how many times we have to do this till you’re used to this...”

“Ya, shut up..”

Kim Jong Kok reached for giraffe’s neck to force him into a kiss. Really not a comfortable position for him but it was better than dealing with the look his lover gave him everytime he shifted and moaned.

"May I?" Gwng Soo asked between their kiss, and Jong Kook wanted nothing but slap him for asking that.

"Hurry..." was what he said instead.

He locked his jaw to prevent himself from screaming, in pleasure of course, when the younger man began entering his body painfully slow.

He let Gwng Soo opened his legs wider, long fingers nails digging into his sensitive thighs. Mixture of pains and pleasure had blinded his mind, he only realized that he was hanging onto Gwng Soo's neck too hard when the latter complained his neck would get snapped in any minute if he kept hugging him like that.

Kim Jong Koo tried to come back to his sense and loosened the grip when Gwang Soo used that timing to began hammering him.

Times like these, Jog Kook wondered if his lover was really held a grudge against him just like how he always said in Running Man, and used sex as a revenge outlet...

He caught his lover's mouth for a deep kiss and decided to stay there because leaning on the hard wall while your boyfriend banged you mercilessly was painful. Thankfully he trained his lover in Gym everyday, because now it was an easy peasy feat for Gwng Soo to hold his body up.

The pace was constantly changing from slow to fast, where fast dominated , and the sudden grab on Jong Kook’s penis tensed all his muscles. Gwang Soo moaned before releasing himself inside Jong Kok, who followed him right after. For a long time the room was silent except for their breathing sounds.

"I need a shower.." Jong Kok finally said, after recollecting his mind.

Gwang So stayed silent. And then, with a muffled voice, he said, "Hyung.. there's no shower room here... the nearest is in the 2nd floor..."

Jong Kok felt his sore muscles and aching back intensified as he realized he must walk around the building, met other celebrities and staffs just to get to the shower room, limping.

Deep breathing once more, Kim Jong Kook wanted nothing but to beat his boyfriend to a pulp, followed by casting him off in the nearest forest.


End file.
